SA-43 'Hammerhead'
' |image= |type=Endo-Exo Trans-atmospheric Attack Jet. |manufacturer=AeroTech Space Division - Newport News, Virginia |length=11.5 m |width=12.5 m |height=1.7 m |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine=He3 fuelled SCRAMjet (Supersonic Combustion RAMjet) - enabling the SA-43 to fly from inside an atmosperic envelope to a transorbital fase right into ACM (Air Combat Manoevring, i.e. dogfighting), in the (almost complete) vacuum of space |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range=(Atmosphere) Over 2,000 mega statue kilometres |armament=1 x frontal, sub-nose gimbal-mounted electro-magnetic railgun (capable of covering a 50° kill-zone) 1 x dual-barrel aft-mounted railgun, mounted in a turret, capable of auto-target seeking and tracking. 6 x hardpoints, capable of carrying Spartan space-to-space missile, Bombs and Pods for carrying special electronic Eqt or instrument modules |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year=Pre 2063 |affiliation=US Space Marine Corps |other= |feature='Space: Above and Beyond' }} Description The SA-43 Endo/Exo-Atmospheric Attack Jet ("Hammerhead") is the main-stay of the Marine Corps. Their SCRAM engines enable them to fly in an atmosphere and in the almost complete vacuum of space. Following in the modular design of aircraft of the late 20th century, Hammerheads can be adapted for normal combat, search and rescue, and possibly other missions. The canopies of the craft are also detachable allowing docking with space platforms. Systems that are known to exist in the Hammerheads include LIDAR (Laser Infrared Detection And Ranging), HUD (Heads-Up Display) and ODP (Optical Disk Playback). Primary Function Deployment in combat missions (Combat Space Patrol), interception, Close Air Support (CAS) and Colonial Defense, but can also be adapted for SAR (Search and Rescue). Features The SA-43 has various modular components, easily replaced in case of malfunction. The canopies are detachable, enabling the craft not only to dock on board carriers, but also on various types of space stations. The cockpit usually is lifted up to the flightdeck (hence smaller decks are possible). It also doubles as an escape pod in case of midair emergency. Internal Equipment *LIDAR : Laser Infrared Detection And Ranging. Long Range, configurable. Can track and engage up to 100 independent targets. *HUD : Heads-Up Display. Mainly used for displaying flight parameters, navigational information and overall combat intelligence. *ODP : Optical Disk Playback. Used for mission data recordings. Can be used lateron for mission evaluation. Mission Specific SA-43 tasks include: *Intercept and destroy enemy craft in conjunction with ground or airborne fighter control under all-endo/exo conditions. *Conduct day and night close air support. *Conduct day and night deep air support. Deep air support consists of LIDAR search and attack, interdiction, and strikes against enemy installations using all types of weapons compatible with assigned craft. *Conduct armed escort of friendly craft. *Be able to operate from spacecraft carriers, advanced bases, and expeditionary airfields. *Be able to deploy or conduct extended range operations employing aerial refueling. S:AAB Ready Room Trivia Full-scale models of the "Hammerhead" fighters used in the series were created in Australia at RAAF Base Williamtown. An unverified report stated that, while they were being stored on board the freighter before shipping, crewmen from a Russian freighter were caught taking pictures of them after mistakenly thinking they were a new kind of advanced U.S. tactical fighter. Trivia page on IMDB entry for S:AAB References Gallery 77133.gif SAAB_SA-43_2.jpg 20120713_162358.jpg 1711319-hammerhead_super.jpg 20120713_162521.jpg GLEEHammerhead1.jpg Hammerhead-Main.jpg sa_43_hammerhead_afterburner_1_by_lehthanis-d3dfp5w.jpg sa_hammerhead.jpg Category:Space:Above and Beyond